Ganti Penampilan!
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Hmm.. untuk menarik perhatian mungkin perlu ganti, ya.. Fic chappy setelah hiatus dan mau hiatus lagi ? RnR Please!


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei! ^^v

*Ganti Penampilan!*

Warning: Aneh, OOC, Typo (maybe)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Hari yang cerah, udara yang segar, dan angin yang sejuk. Hari ini sangat cocok untuk bersantai dari segala aktivitas. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota di bawah rimbunan pohon yang tumbuh di sampingnya. Tak lupa aku sambil melihat-lihat majalah fashion yang tadi kubeli. Berpikir bisa bersantai seperti ini pun sudah membuatku semangat.

"Ng?" aku menggumam ketika mataku menangkap sosok yang kukenal sedang berdiri mematung di depan sebuah toko.

"Siang, Inoue-san!" sapaku pada gadis berambut oranye panjang ini sambil memasukkan majalah milikku kedalam tas selempang.

"I.. Ishida-kun! Si-siang!" ia membalas dengan gagap. Hm, mungkin dia kaget.

"Anu… apa Ishida-kun sedang sibuk? Aku ingin diskusi denganmu…" ucapnya mendahului aku yang ingin berkata 'sedang apa disini'. Yah, tak apalah.

"Tidak… aku sedang bersantai!" sahutku sembari membetulkan posisi kacamata-ku.

"Kita bicara di taman, ya?"

"Oh… baiklah."

Aku dan Inoue duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang bercat hijau.

"Lalu? Kau ingin diskusi tentang apa?" tanyaku langsung seolah tak ingin mengulur waktu. Padahal aku senang bisa bersamanya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana caranya agar Kurosaki mau berpaling padaku?" tanya Inoue tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini… kuperhatikan Kurosaki-kun sungkan-sungkan padaku!" ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi… dia malah akrab dengan Kuchiki-san!" kata yang keluar kali ini cukup keras. Yah, aku mengerti perasaannya.

"Akrab ya…" gumamku berpikir sebentar. Inoue memandangku penuh harap. Aku jadi teringat dengan majalah fashion terbaru yang kubeli tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau ganti penampilan saja? Siapa tahu dia jadi tertarik!" ujarku sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata-ku, yang kurasa… sedikit bergeser.

"Ganti… penampilan?" gumamnya tak mengerti.

"Iya, ganti penampilan! Kalau kau jadi cantik, Kurosaki pasti memperhatikanmu."

"Eh?"

"Ayo!" aku menarik tangannya dengan semangat.

* * *

Kami langsung pergi ke toko pakaian. Memilih baju yang cocok untuk Inoue. Mulai dari baju yang aneh hingga yang biasa. Kami tertawa bersama ketika kami mencoba memakai baju koboi lengkap dengan topinya.

"Nah… bagaimana? Ini cocok untukmu!" ujarku bangga setelah menemukan baju yang pas.

"Eh? Ini kesannya jadi kayak gal ya?"

"Oh? Gal? cewek yang suka berdandan itu ya? Tidak apa-apa, kan ganti penampilan!" seruku semangat.

"Ishida-kun juga beli?"

"Tidak… cukup kau saja! Ayo! Aku akan mendandani-mu!" sekali lagi aku menarik tangannya.

Inoue hanya mengangguk sambil mengikutiku. Lumayan, bisa mengusir bosan ketika aku hanya bersantai sambil berjalan kaki sendirian. Sekarang ada Inoue.

"Darimana kau dapat benda… itu?" Inoue bertanya dengan wajah penasaran dan heran ketika aku mngeluarkan perlengkapan kosmetik dari tas-ku.

"Ha-ha… rahasia!" tegasku sambil tertawa renyah.

Yup, kini aku mulai mendandaninya.

Rambut Inoue yang panjang aku buat twin tail. Wajahnya aku masker biar halus. Sedikit lipgloss pink di bibirnya. Setelah.. bla.. bla.. bla.. dan bla.. bla akhirnya aku selesai mendandaninya. *author ditendang readers*

Oh lihat! Dia berbeda sekali sekarang. Dia mirip seorang gal!

"Hebat… Ishida-kun! Kau hebat!" pujinya membuat hidungku membesar.

"Biasa saja!" ujarku menggosok hidungku supaya tidak kelihatan besar (?).

"Nah.. sekarang aku pergi dulu! Terimakasih lho!" ia pamit sambil menjabat tanganku lalu pergi dengan semangat.

"Hahahaha!" lagi-lagi aku tertawa. Yah, aku sendiri lagi.

* * *

Kukeluarkan majalah dari tasku, lalu bersandar di bangku taman ini. Hmm.. bagaiman dengan Inoue ya? Apa dia bisa menarik perhatian Kurosaki mengingat Kurosaki kan kan polos dan bolot. Ah, mungkin Inoue baik-baik saja, diakan cantik. Hah? Ca-cantik? *Blush!

"Waaaa!" pipiku seperti terasa panas. A-apa ini?

"…."

"Sebaiknya kau lihat keadaannya," aku beranjak dari bangku. Lalu menuju jalan Inoue tadi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mencarinya, sekarang dia sedang berada di depan toko yang tadi. Sedang apa ya? Sepertinya sedang bercermin.

"Ng… apa yang akan dikatakan Kurosaki-kun, ya? Ng… sebaiknya latihan dulu!"

Walau jauh aku masih bisa mendengar suara Inoue dengan jelas! Ini keajaiban! (loh?)

(A/N: ehem, jarak mereka terpaut 2 meter. Ishida-sama sembunyi di balik tiang listrik)

"Ng.. Kurosaki-kun, aku ganti penampilan.. bagaimana menurutmu? Co-cocok?"

Tampaknya Inoue sedang latihan, aku membenarkan posisi kacamata-ku.

"Co-cocok kok!" sahut seseorang. Ya ampun! Itu Kurosaki! Sejak kapan ia ada di belakang Inoue?

"Kyaaaa! Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue kaget sampai melotot aneh. Aku juga hampir jantungan. Dasar.

"Kau ganti penampilan? Cocok lho!"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya…"

Sepertinya berjalan lancar. Aku turut senang Inoue-san, batinku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kalau lihat kamu aku jadi ingat…"

"Ingat apa, Kurosaki-kun?

"Rukia… tadi Rukia lagi-lagi merebut pakaian yang mau kubeli untuk adikku! Dasar! Padahal aku sudah mengambil duluan! Jadinya aku dimarahi Karin! Rukia bodoh!"

*DEG

"Lho? Kenapa Inoue?" tanya Kurosaki dengan polosnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Masa' kau membicarakan Rukia disaat seperti ini?" ujarku yang akhirnya keluar dari sarang, eh, tempat persembunyianku (tiang listrik).

"Ah! Ishida! Selamat siang!" ia menyapaku, haaah~ dasar tidak peka. -author dibankai-

"I-Ishida-kun?" sepertinya Inoue kaget.

"Ga-gawat! Aku belum membeli pesanan Karin dan Yuzu! Maaf, aku permisi dulu ya! Sampai besok!" Kurosaki tampaknya sedang terburu-buru.

Kulihat Inoue menundukkan kepalanya, sedih mungkin?

"Kurosaki itu.. memang tidak bisa menilai orang! Masa' dia membandingkanmu dengan Kuchiki!" ujarku berusaha menyemangati Inoue sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Bagaimanapun juga.. Kuchiki tetap temanku, kok!"

"Hah?" ucapku cengo.

"Tidak… terimakasih ya, Ishida-kun!"

"E-eh? U-untuk apa?" sial, aku malah gagap dan gugup (?).

"Kau datang karena khawatir kan?"

"Ng.. yah.. itu.." aku berusaha mencari alasan sambil menaik-turunkan kacamataku. Kurasa wajahku memerah dan panas.

Tiba-tiba Inoue menggenggam tanganku, ia tersenyum manis. Aku pun berusaha membalas senyumannya. Walau aku tahu, detak jantungku sekarang sedang balapan dengan nafasku.

Cup!

Ow! Bibirnya yang lembut mendarat di pipiku!

"Tanda terimakasih! Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain Ishida-kun?" ucapnya melepas tanganku. Ia sedikit mengayunkan kakinya dan menatapku meminta persetujuan. Oh… jujur, dia manis sekali. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ah~ senangnya punya teman yang manis seperti Inoue.

Hm? Apa mungkin aku bisa jadi lebih dari teman atau sahabat?

*Tamat*

* * *

Ishida: Gaje banget! Pendek lagi… Fic apaan nih?

Chappy: E-eh, Ishida-sama, chappy kan sudah berusaha!

Ishida: Tetap aja gaje!

Chappy: Hyaaaa! Chappy ngaku deh! Gara-gara pengen banget publish fic tapi ga ada ide… jadinya chappy ngutip dari komiknya Ono Eriko *PLAAK!

Ishida: yang judulnya 'Hai Miiko' kan? Yah, aku tahu kok!

Ichigo: -datang bawa zangetsu- Woooi! Sejak kapan gw jadi polos en bolot?

Ishida: Huwaaa! Bukan aku! Author itu yang bikin! -nunjuk chappy-

Chappy: Hieeee! Peace, bang! Piiisss! -lari-

Ichigo: -ngejar chappy-

Chappy: Huwaaaaa~! Jadi ada adegan gaje bin abal kayak gini! Ah, pokoknya review aja deh! Chappy kabur dulu! Bai-baiiiiiii! *Whus! -pake shunpo-

Ichigo: Tungguuuu!


End file.
